


7 Crackheads and a Groupchat (AKA Another Mess)

by Jhellnah



Series: 14 Outside their Groupchats (AKA Still a Mess) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bambam is Ace/Aro, Bambam is a crackhead wbk, Bambam wants to be jjps son, Bambam/Fashion, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, JJP engaged, Jackson is a sugar daddy confirmed??, M/M, Side Yugkook, jinyoung don’t want it, markson strong lets go, text fic, youngjae is god periodt end of story, youngjae is happily single, yugyeom whipped for jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhellnah/pseuds/Jhellnah
Summary: Bitch Baby: y’all I really love Jungkook holy shitBitch Baby: his nose 🥺🥺 I just wanna boop itCrackhead: So I gotta hear this shit even on the gc, as if real life isn’t enough??Bitch Baby: fuck you im in loveCrackhead: fuck you im tired of hearing itSun Personified: …. ok so nothing new going on here today I seeIt's a GOT7 Text Fic— nothing less to be expected then craziness and crack. Leggo!
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: 14 Outside their Groupchats (AKA Still a Mess) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524809
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Ok Boomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a Series!!!! It coincides with the [BTS Text Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918909/chapters/34559177) so read that if you'd like (This story starts around chapter 19 of the BTS fic)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! please sub to the series and im trying to add oneshots about things that happen in this AU (yes crossovers will hopefully happen)
> 
> IDs:  
> JB: Bum Tingz  
> Jinyoung: I’m Sane  
> Mark: Markiepooh  
> Jackson: Wangju Babe  
> Bambam: Crackhead  
> Youngjae: Sun Personified   
> Yugyeom: Bitch Baby

**Jinyoung Holds the Brain Cell**

**Bitch Baby:** y’all I really love Jungkook holy shit

**Bitch Baby:** his nose 🥺🥺 I just wanna  _ boop  _ it

**Crackhead:** So I gotta hear this shit even on the gc, as if real life isn’t enough??

**Bitch Baby:** fuck you im in love

**Crackhead:** fuck you im tired of hearing it

**Sun Personified:** …. ok so nothing new going on here today I see

**Wangju Babe:** hey man love makes you crazy and soft

**Markiepooh:** and horny

**I’m Sane:** Hyung do we need to have a talk??

**Markiepooh:** nahhh

**Wangju Babe:** I don’t know how,,, but that felt that shade to me

**Markiepooh:** 🙂

**Wangju Babe:** _WOW_ see if I get in your pants again meanie

**Markiepooh:** you’re funny

**Sun Personified:** OOF

**Wangju Babe:** I regret dating you

**Markiepooh:** 😘❤️

**Wangju Babe:** …. ok I retract that statement

**Crackhead:** Whipped asses

**Sun Personified:** can’t relate to that struggle

**Crackhead:** Me and Youngjae hyung vibing in the singles chat 🤘🏼🕺🏼

**Bitch Baby:** I’m glad I left it

**Crackhead:** bitch me too, the pinning was  _ unbearable _

**Bitch Baby:** ayo 😐😐

**Crackhead:** thank god I’m ace/aro I only have to love my fashion

**Wangju Babe:** Listen I’ll be a whipped fucker idc Yien is the love of my LIFE

**Markiepooh:** Love you too Gaga

**Crackhead:** 🤢🤢 

**Bum Tingz:** I’m trying to sleep, shut up

**Crackhead:** okay boomer

**Bum Tingz:** bitch I will kill you

**Bitch Baby:** not with that old man sleep schedule you got

**I’m Sane:** Yugyeom shut up and go back to gawking at Jungkookie

**Bitch Baby:** oh I see how it is, you only come to the gc to defend Jaebum hyung

**I’m Sane:** Yeah, so leave my fiancé alone

**Sun Personified:** highkey,,, forgot y’all are engaged

**Markiepooh:** They’ve been married since they were 18 let’s be real theres nothing different

**Bitch Baby:** no printer only fax

**Bum Tingz:** you can’t hang around Hoseok anymore

**Wangju Babe:** LMAOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be friends head over to my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jhellnah)  
> 


	2. Are We a Frat??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bum Tingz: Why do people keep calling us a frat??? Are we a frat?? We’re in Korea, is that even possible???
> 
> Bum Tingz: hello???
> 
> Bum Tingz: American answer me I need to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter that will be heavy with bangtan bois mentions promise

**Jinyoung Holds the Brain Cell**

**Bum Tingz:** Why do people keep calling us a frat??? Are we a frat?? We’re in Korea, is that even possible???

 **Bum Tingz:** hello???

 **Bum Tingz:** American answer me I need to know

 **I’m Sane:** why are you have a crisis over this

 **Markiepooh:** first of all— that’s rude 

**Markiepooh:** second of all,, no we’re not

 **Wangju Babe:** Who mentioned it??

 **Bum Tingz:** Jooheon did when I mentioned the party we’re throwing. He went “YESS FRAT PARTYYYY” 

**Sun Personified:** it’s because almost half the group is foreigners 

**Wangju Babe:** okay to be fair it’s Jooheon so like,,, who knows what he thinks 

**Bum Tingz:** 😗… valid

 **Markiepooh:** that emoji killed me

 **I’m Sane:** we literally just live together because rent is cheaper that way 

**Bitch Boy:** me and bammie don’t even live there 

**Crackhead:** my mom annoying she wants me to dorm for _university experience_ fuck thattttt 😭😭😭

 **Sun Personified:** shut the hell up you live here rent free y’all have a room!! You’re here 3 days of the week

 **Crackhead:** which I appreciate and she doesn’t need to know

 **Bitch Boy:** well I feel bad for youngjae hyung he lives with two couples, your poor ears 😔😔

 **Sun Personified:** surprisingly it’s not that bad. There’s Jackson but he isn’t a Yoongi hyung so,,,, I’m lucky

 **Bitch Baby:** OH YOU HEARD THE STORIESSS SHHDBD

 **Sun Personified:** me and Hobi hyung are good friends. ya know— sun babies ✨✨

 **Bitch Baby:** Kookie tells me all the good shit that happens on the gc it’s honestly hysterical 

**I’m Sane:** 👀 Stories???

 **Wangju Babe:** Is the image of my sugar hyung about to be tainted??

 **I’m Sane:** apparently

 **Wangju Babe:** damn b

 **Crackhead:** oh spill this tea pls

 **Bitch Baby:** Yoongi hyung is a whore for Hobi hyung and it’s like,,, bad. 

**Markiepooh:** damnnnn poor Hobi

 **Sun Personified:** Hobi hyung can’t keep up sometimes lmao

 **Bum Tingz:** It’s the main reason Yoongi is banned from dance club

 **I’m Sane:** wait you knew?!

 **Bum Tingz:** Babe,,, everyone in the dance club knows. He’s _that_ bad. Only you and Taehyung can come at this point.

 **Wangju Babe:** To think Yoongi hyung is a closet thot,,,, we really kin

 **Crackhead:** HAHSHDBD A CLOSET THOT

 **Crackhead:** wait that’s good ammo you gotta send that to Jin hyung 

**Wangju Babe:** shitttt you right

 **Markiepooh:** So this party??? We gotta set up soon

 **Bitch Baby:** Jungkooks going to help set up!!!

 **I’m Sane:** yes a good bean, Hoseok raised him well I’ll have to text him praise

 **Bum Tingz:** 🤦🏻 lets just set up

 **Crackhead:** why does Jungkookie get college parents but me and Yugy don’t

 **I’m Sane:** because Jungkook is whole saint, you two are fucking devil spawns

 **Bitch Baby:** lmao thank you

 **Bum Tingz:** be grateful you even have a free room

 **Crackhead:** you’re right 

**Crackhead:** thanks dad 🥺🥺

 **Bum Tingz:** 🤢🤢

 **I’m Sane:** just get over here and help set up!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be friends head over to my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jhellnah)  
> 


	3. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crackhead: yes, uncle to the rescue
> 
> I’m Sane: Uncle?
> 
> I’m Sane: Ya know what, I don’t wanna know
> 
> Crackhead: well since you asked—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in Puerto Rico visiting my mom but hopefully I’ll be able to update a little more frequently!

**_Jinyoung Holds the Brain Cell_ **

**Crackhead:** hi Jackson can you save me, Japanese is messing me up

**Wangju Babe:** gotchu fam. Come by the house

**Bitch Baby:** Oh speaking of language class, Mark hyung 🥺 english help juseyo

**Markiepooh:** sure

**Crackhead:** yes, uncle to the rescue

**I’m Sane:** Uncle?

**I’m Sane:** Ya know what, I don’t wanna know

**Crackhead:** _well since you asked—_

**Crackhead:** Jaebum is my dad

**Crackhead:** and so markson are my uncles and Yugyeom is mark’s lil bab from what I’m seeing. That’s the dynamics. 

**Bum Tingz:** I’m not your father

**Crackhead:** you say that but we all know you have a soft spot for me don’t even lie

**Bum Tingz:**

**Bum Tingz:** I’m too young for children please

**I’m Sane:** I didn’t sign up for kids when I said yes to being married stahp

**Sun Personified:** _I really keep forgetting you’re engaged_

**Bitch Baby:** wait what is Youngjae in this family tree.

**Crackhead:** Youngjae is God. Periodt. End of story. 

**Wangju Babe:** praise our sun lord, Choi Youngjae

**Crackhead:** praise

**Bitch Baby:** praise

**Sun Personified:** eye

**Bum Tingz:** fuck it, Praise

**Markiepooh:** praise

**I’m Sane:** ,,,,, praise thee

**Sun Personified:** SDHJKUFASTHN STAHP. This is too much attention

**Markiepooh:** deserved

**Wangju Babe:** you get the best and that’s final

**Crackhead:** yes,,, but okay I really need help with Japanese

**Wangju Babe:** then get over here I already said that

**Markiepooh:** you too Yugy

**Bitch Baby:** bet!!

**Crackhead:** I’m zooming

**Bum Tingz:** Gen Z lingo is beyond me

**Crackhead:** we know boomer

**Bum Tingz: 😐**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be friends head over to my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jhellnah)  
> 


	4. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun Personified: did you guys figure out what you’re doing for break after finals??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mess

**_Jinyoung Holds the Brain Cell_ **

**Sun Personified:** did you guys figure out what you’re doing for break after finals??

 **Bitch Baby:** meeting Jungkook’s parents ☺️☺️ and watching him get his ass kicked by his mother for getting tattoos

 **Crackhead:** pfft pls record that

 **Bitch Baby:** gotchu

 **I’m Sane:** I’m not doing shit I’m relaxing

 **Bum Tingz:** same a bitch is tired 

**Crackhead:** **a bitch is old 

**Bum Tingz:** I’m gonna change all the fucking locks on this house _try me_

 **Crackhead:** I’m sorry dad I’ll stop

 **I’m Sane:** pls I don’t want to be a father 

**Crackhead:** too bad, here I am 

**Sun Personified:** yeah same I’m just going to write some new songs

 **Markiepooh:** I’m going to LA

 **Sun Personified:** I thought you said you couldn’t go this time?

 **Markiepooh:** Gaga surprised me with tickets 

**Wangju Babe:** It had to be done. Plus I miss Papa Tuan and Mama Tuan cooking.

 **Wangju Babe:** gonna fly to Hong Kong afterwards to see my parents!

 **Bitch Baby:** Jesus I know you spoil Mark but that’s a lot money 😭

 **Wangju Babe:** anything for Yien. Can’t let my baby be homesick.

 **Markiepooh:** I tell you he’s my sugar daddy at this point

 **Wangju Babe:** I’m not ashamed of that. Gotta treat my man like he is

 **Wangju Babe:** a beautiful king 

**Markiepooh:** 😚😚😚

 **Crackhead:** 🤢 ew

 **Sun Personified:** Jackson is the definition of whipped 

**Wangju Babe:** no,,, definition of chivalry 

**Bum Tingz:** if that’s what you wanna call it

 **Wangju Babe:** let me spoil my man in peace

 **Bitch Baby:** I need to know, how did you get Mark to say yes?? I can only imagine the amount of courting Jackson did

 **I’m Sane:** LMFAOOOOO

 **Bum Tingz:** 😂 Jackson courting 😂😂😂😂

 **Markiepooh:** Jackson didn't do shit I asked him out

 **Crackhead:** WHAT

 **Bitch Baby:** HUH

 **Wangju Babe:** LISTEN I WAS SHYYY

 **Wangju Babe:** no one made me feel the way he did I literally couldn’t deal with it

 **Markiepooh:** it was honestly adorable

 **I’m Sane:** Jackson was a blubbering mess lmfao

 **Wangju Babe:** do you like laughing at my misfortunes?

 **I’m Sane:** yea

 **Wangju Babe:** WOW SEE IF I DO WANG GAE PARK GAE WITH YOUR ASS AGAIN

 **I’m Sane:** wow

 **I’m Sane:** ok that actually kinda hurt

 **Wangju Babe:** I’m sorry that was a low blow even for me

 **I’m Sane:** honestly don’t know if I can recover from that one

 **Wangju Babe:** nooo 🥺 I’m sorry

 **Wangju Babe:** wang gae 🥺

 **I’m Sane:** …..

 **I’m Sane:** park gae

 **Wangju Babe:** ☺️

 **Bum Tingz:** what am I reading

 **Markiepooh:** friends to enemies to lovers, 100k words, hurt/comfort, angst with a happy ending, fluff, misunderstandings, the boys gotta suffer before they’re happy

 **I’m Sane:** 😳

 **Bum Tingz:** EYE

 **Sun Personified:** MARK HYUNGBDHDHDBDVD

 **Wangju Babe:** HAHA TAGS REALLY BE LIKE THAT

 **Bitch Baby:** JSJSHSBDBDBDDB

 **Crackhead:** I knew Mark Hyung reading fics was dangerous 

**Markiepooh:** listen it’s good shit I’m not gonna let you fanfic shame me

 **Bum Tingz:** just keep it to yourself

 **Bitch Baby:** I deal with it enough with kook, he really stopped talking to me because I think Stucky is a brotp

 **Markiepooh:** 😐

 **Bitch Baby:** oh not you too


End file.
